


High Above The Chimney Tops

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabin Pressure Week, Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, M/M, MJN Air Is A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: That's where you'll find me.





	1. Someone’s In Denial (And It Isn’t Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cabin Pressure Week on Tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1- Vacation - any number of the characters on vacation and/or ‘weather’

That wasn’t a holiday, it was just a _trip_.

The weather wasn’t lovely, it was _tolerable_ at best.

She wasn’t having fun, merely _indulging one of Herc’s whims_.

(Speaking of Herc, he most definitely was not her boyfriend, he was simply – _a man she knew_. And they hadn’t been going out for sixteen months, they just _often happened to be in the same place_.)

As for the other thing, well, she – _did not dislike him_ , that much she was prepared to admit. But she was damned if she allowed him to make her the reason he stayed, if he stayed.


	2. Someday, Someway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Minor Characters - do something with one of the minor characters and/or ‘lift’

_It’s only a lift home_ , he told himself, quite firmly. _You shouldn’t read anything into it._

Still, he was suddenly glad that his car had refused to start in the morning, and he’d had to take the horrid bus that drove past the airfield twice a day. All because he now got to spend fifteen measly minutes alone with Martin, no matter that his attention was focussed entirely on driving the contraption he insisted on calling a van.

He looked beautiful that way. Karl swore he would tell him, someday.

For tonight though, he just sat there, and was content.


	3. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3- Continuation - do a continuation of some point from canon (the end of an episode, the end of the series, etc) and/or ‘weight’

All the drive home, he felt as if he was living in a dream. _A princess, an actual princess_ , he laughed in disbelief; not only she’d saved him from Carolyn’s wrath, but he had even managed to ask her out on a date. They were going to Duxford, tomorrow.

He’d always thought he knew his luck, and yet – he remembered the glint in her eyes as she teased him about his medals, how she’d immediately guessed the reason why they were going around in circles.

She did knew an awful lot about landing weights. Tomorrow was going to be fun.  


	4. Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4- Alternate Universe - do something that’s an AU and/or ‘thrust’

Fatherhood had been thrust upon him without warning, that much was true; but Skye was the most precious thing he had, and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her.

And yet, there were times he simply couldn’t help looking up, his gaze trained on the occasional plane silently cruising across the clear blue skies, silent tears filling up his eyes.

He’d known it was a pipe dream right from the start, but that hadn’t stopped him from trying. Six times. Then Skye happened, and he decided he might as well become an electrician.

He still dreamt of flying, sometimes.


	5. If Wishes Were Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- Ships - focus on a ship of your choice and/or ‘drag’

“You don’t smoke. I would have noticed.”

“Don’t I?” Martin drawled, taking another drag. “Maybe there are a few things you don’t know about me, Douglas.”

“Arthur won’t like it.”

“You leave Arthur out of this,” he hissed, dropping the cigarette butt and stomping on it.

“It’s a tad difficult, considering how he’s been moping for over two weeks. On balance, I think I prefer him when he’s high on peach schnapps.”

“I can’t,” Martin muttered through gritted teeth. “Carolyn.”

“She’ll come round.”

He fished into his pocket for another cigarette, smiled a little as Douglas held out the lighter.


	6. The Baggage We Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6- Noodle Incident - you know those events that get mentioned but never expanded on (i.e. watering the window boxes)? Do something with one of those and/or ‘baggage’

Truth be told, he was playing it down when he said that peach schnapps was to Arthur as water was to gremlins. There was no point in embarrassing the boy any further, when he clearly had no recollection of what had happened on that nightmare of an evening.

For all that he’d always enjoyed trying new things, being thoroughly snogged by the son of his employer was not an experience Douglas would want to try again, ever.

Thank goodness Arthur favoured alcohol-free drinks, no matter if it was just a glass of pineapple juice in a deserted airfield in Ireland.


	7. One For All, All For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7- MJN is a Family - do something about MJN being a family and/or ‘window’

In the end, they didn’t need to talk it out loud. Just one look, and they were all agreed. That was Martin’s window of opportunity, they wouldn’t let him throw it away out of sentimentality.

They might have indulged in a bit of teasing on occasion – or at least Douglas and Carolyn had, Arthur was far too guileless for that – but they were all fond of him, and genuinely hoped he would get the job.

It didn’t matter that MJN Air would fold. They were family, and family supported each other; that was all there was to say about it.


End file.
